He's my everything
by LovelySinner7
Summary: Hiya guys. I decided to go with it and write the sequel to "She's your everything" cause it was good the first time. Hopefully you guys who reviewed before like the sequel. Please like the story so i don't go crying like a little baby. R&R!


LS7:Hiya and how's everyone? Good I hope. School's been great 4 me and because it has, I'm gonna write a story but not just any story. Present Trunks from dbz will b joining me for now.

Trunks: What's up? LS7 has heard the people's cries 4 a sequel 2 her story She's your Everything so…

LS7: With a further adieu..

Trunks: Presenting…

LS7: He's my everything

Trunks: Nothing is owned by LS7 so u can't sue oh and go read the first story she's your everything before this one or u won't get the idea.

Sasuke's P.o.v.

As I walked down your familiar street, I know that you're watching us outside your window. Sakura and I came back from shopping or rather she did the shopping and I just followed. There was something not right about that moment, it was like she didn't belong near me but.. 'NO!!' I cried to myself I knew what I had done to him was wrong and deceitful but when I came back home, and saw all the things that I've done and the people who got hurt because of me, mainly him, I couldn't bear seeing those amazing breathing taking blue eyes of his. Those are will be the death of me and because the blue eyes as that I fell deeply in love with held so much pain and false happiness in them, I couldn't take the pain that I caused you so that's why in order for you to be with someone that wouldn't hurt you, I had to be the one to hurt you a final time. But don't worry Naruto I'll be watching over you like you've done me. But something in my heart is telling me to just ditch Sakura here by herself, not care what anyone thinks, run up to you and kiss those soft lips and entangle in your scent that is of nature and ramen. Naruto I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for doing most of the hurting to you and you'll you still cared. 'Why did he still care for me even all the crap I put him through.?' "Hey Sasuke-Kun, what season should our wedding day be in? Spring? Ohh or maybe in the summer yeah! I love summer what do you think Sasuke? Sasuke? Are you listening to me?" said Sakura in the most annoying and whiny combination voice ever. "Listen, Sakura, we can't I mean I can't do this anymore with you" "WHY THE HELL NOT?!" "Because damn it! I don't love you okay get the picture." "I only agreed to date you because I thought it was better for him to have someone better then me and that's why I acted cold and mean to him when all along I was the one who was hurting myself and Naruto. I realized that everything I was doing was the same treatment he got from the villagers and even people he counted own to be his friends." "Look Sakura to me you're like a little sister but to me, Naruto's my soul mate and best friend something that you or anyone in this village will ever get."

Normal P.O.V.

As Sasuke said his last words, two things had happened, one it rained like no tomorrow and two Sakura dropped to the ground crying and pleading with Sasuke to stay with her and forget Naruto but we all know he couldn't do that no matter what he did, Sasuke Uchiha loved Naruto Uzumaki. "Sakura, it's pouring out here and I don't want neither of us catching a cold so it would be best if-" "NO!!" "Why does he always have to be the one you think about and not me? I love you Sasuke he's just a demon vessel what could he possibly do-" "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU'LL NEVER EVER CALL HIM THAT IF ANYONE'S THE DEMON IT'S YOU AND THE VILLAGERS!!" yelled Sasuke in raged of what he heard Sakura say about Naruto. "I love him and I don't give a rats ass if people don't accept it." You can tell everyone in the village about it, wait I think I will." I SAUKE UCHIHA LOVE NARUTO UZUMAKI, THE FUTURE HOKAGE OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES AND I DON'T CARE WHO DOWSN'T LIKE IT!!" Screamed the raven haired boy to heavens and at the same time lighting struck down. "Sakura this is goodbye" said the teen as he ran his soaked to the body to his soon to be lover's apartment and left a crying pink haired girl in the rain with her soaked shopping bags beside her.

WITH NARUTO.

Inside of his small but cozy apartment Naruto sat on his couch and suddenly sneezed. "ACCHOO!" "What the hell? either I'm being talked about or I'm coming down with a cold" said Naruto out loud. As Naruto got a tissue and blew his nose he sat there and wondered to himself, ' I wonder how that bastard and Sakura are doing' after only a year Naruto still harbored feelings to the Uchiha and knew they wouldn't be returned but a guy could dream right? As he was about to take a little nap, Naruto heard a knock at his door. Naruto didn't feel like getting up so he pretended no to hear, but when the knocks turned into bangs and he heard a all to familiar voice. "Naruto please open up the door I'm begging you." "SASUKE!!" "What is he doing here!?" Said a very confused Naruto. 'Wasn't he the one who didn't want to see my face so why is he- "NARUTO PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!!" Naruto went to open up his door to find a wet Sasuke look back at him with so much regret and pain. "Naruto I'm so sorry and I'm so stupid for what I've done to you" said Sasuke who tears were unleashed from his usual cold eyes. Naruto just stood there with mix reaction on his face. He feel happy, sad, angry, betrayed and unsure but one thing Naruto did do was pull Saskue from the outside and into his home. "Take off your shoes and wait there while I'll get you a towel." said Naruto with an unsure tone. As he left, Sasuke looked at his surroundings and took off his shoes as instructed. Although it was smaller, there was something about this place that made Sasuke feel safe and protected. Sasuke's daydream was interrupted by a loud wet sneeze from himself that shook his entire body and Naruto coming towards him with a towel and some warm clothes. "Great now you gone and caught yourself a nice little cold. What the hell were you thinking about teme?! Said Naruto with some added anger and concern in his voice. Sasuke didn't answer right away as he entered the living room leaving Naruto in the hallway. As Naruto entered the living room Sasuke was already dressed in the clothes Naruto lend him. Naruto was about to ask Sasuke a question but as soon as he did -" "AHH ACCHOO!! Achooo!! Sniffs ugh!" Sasuke had a sneezing fit and Naruto felt a ping of pity for him. Naruto sat down next to the now sick Uchiha and handed him a tissue. "Here your nose is running." said Naruto. "Thangks." said Sasuke. "Sasuke I thought you didn't want to see me and yet you're here in my living wearing my clothes an-. Before Naruto said anymore, Sasuke pulled Naruto to him and planted a soft kiss on Naruto's lips. At first Sasuke thought Naruto didn't want this and if Naruto did to him what he did to Naruto, he wouldn't him either but apparently Naruto didn't think so because once Sasuke pulled back, Naruto lunged forward and kissed back. Lack of air was what both boys needed and both pulled back flushed. "Naruto I'm so sorry and I know that I was wrong for everything I- ACCHHOO! ACHHOO! SNIFF ACHHOO! Did to you and I realized that me being with Sakura would be the biggest mistake in my life. Naruto, I love so much please forgive me." Said Sasuke who was wiping his nose but crying too. Naruto was speechless but had a gentle smile on his face. As he reached towards the Uchiha, he wiped away the tears the fell from his cheeks. " Bless you Sasuke, you did come back for me and even though I waited for you another whole year to accept me, you finally came back to me." " I love you too teme but now we have to do something about that head cold of yours ne?" said Naruto who embraced Sasuke in his lap while stroking his hair. "Naruto, y- you f- forgive me for what I did to you?" said a very shocked Sasuke. "Duh teme. You may be a bastard, but you're my bastard though." Said Naruto who laid Sasuke on the couch and kissed his forehead softly. "T- thank y-y-you Naruto said Sasuke who was now shivering. "Oh let me get you under this blanket I got for you and get you some nice soup kay? Sasuke got snuggled under the covers and watched as his new lover went into the kitchen to make some soup for him. Even after all the hurt he caused for Naruto, he still cared. Sasuke finally found true love and didn't care if his clan couldn't be restored. He wouldn't let no one mess with his boyfriend and why was that? "Because" Said Sasuke drifting to sleep with the smell of soup in the air.

"Because, He's my everything."

LS7: That's the sequel. Hope the people who wanted this liked it. I had fun writing this.

Trunks: I liked it 2 but tell me, what happened to Sakura?

Crickets in the backround

LS7: Who cares she got sick and is all along unlike Sasuke who got his lovely Naruto to take care of him and love him.

Trunks: True so very true. Well please review.

LS7 and Trunks: Bye!!


End file.
